


甜蜜之家

by platinumkarakara



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumkarakara/pseuds/platinumkarakara
Summary: 金珉奎就这样稀里糊涂地和夫胜宽住到了一起，整件事情都带着点被人牵着鼻子走的味道——反正我本来就这样的，他有点自暴自弃地想。
Kudos: 10





	甜蜜之家

**Author's Note:**

> *可能有的雷点：夫胜宽单性转 金珉奎和夫胜宽都有过除对方外的炮友  
> *又雷又烂 可是我爽啊！

掏钥匙的时候金珉奎还有点手抖，生怕打开门进去又像自己之前那次一样，看见夫胜宽和她的炮友缠在一起。他把钥匙插进锁孔之前抬手看了一下手表，差不多了吧，他暗自思忖，已经过了夫胜宽和他约定的回来期限，只要夫胜宽今天别做得得意忘形……  
  
然而推开门的时候既没有还没来得及散掉的精液味道也没有四仰八叉躺在地上的夫胜宽，金珉奎还没来得及适应房间的昏暗就被人急吼吼地揽住了脖子，一股哈密瓜的味道撞上来，他绷紧了精神才没让手上拎着的鸡蛋掉下去。他被堵在玄关亲，夫胜宽比他矮小很多，使劲压着金珉奎的脖子把他的头往下按，金珉奎被迫弯着腰，额头上，脸颊上，嘴角，鼻尖，都是夫胜宽湿润润有弹性的嘴唇的触感。他有点烦，干脆抓住了夫胜宽的肩膀，自己借着身高的优势铺天盖地地亲下去，准确地压住那双总是喋喋不休的嘴唇，含着，用舌尖舔，夫胜宽打开双唇的时候金珉奎尝到一丝哈密瓜的味道。他细细地用舌尖去描夫胜宽牙齿和牙肉连接的地方，手掌下薄薄的肩膀在发颤。他亲到夫胜宽流着口水用拳头砸他才放开，夫胜宽喘着气，倒退两步，金珉奎瞥到她齿间一闪而过的白色的东西。口香糖。他想着一步跨过玄关来到客厅，把手里的鸡蛋放在满是草稿纸的桌上。夫胜宽在身后问他：“做不做？”  
  
金珉奎说：“你自己洗床单。”  
  
夫胜宽说：“西八，我什么时候麻烦过你？”  
  
他们在夫胜宽的床上做爱，夫胜宽做爱的时候一向是后背位，金珉奎跪着，微微后仰，腰有点酸了，可不这样的话抬头就会撞到天花板。他一只手里圈着夫胜宽的两只手腕，夫胜宽的肩膀使劲往后张开，蝴蝶骨都凸出来。金珉奎很想去亲一亲，然而这样的话夫胜宽就会撞到床头。他们都很沉默，只有下身的水液粘稠的声音。金珉奎的眼睛四处看，最后落到床头柜上的那根铁钉。长长的，长长的铁钉，尖端狰狞地锈着，是之前夫胜宽从不远处的建筑工地捡回来的。那根铁钉上钉着用过的避孕套包装，像是小吃店里被串成一串的收银小票。金珉奎朝旁边看了看，刚拆的那个还扔在夫胜宽的床上，里面的润滑液正在慢慢地漏出来，浸湿了一小块床单。他胡思乱想着，无意间力气就大了一点。夫胜宽高高地抬起头来，嘴里嚼口香糖的声音越来越大了，房间的隔音不好，为了掩盖声音每次做爱夫胜宽都要嚼口香糖。金珉奎有点担心她这样咬到舌头，伸出两根手指摸着夫胜宽的脸颊。夫胜宽偏过头，轻轻地舔了舔金珉奎的指尖。金珉奎心里一动，自己还没意识到的时候就射了出来。他有点尴尬地从夫胜宽身体里退出来，被放开了手腕的夫胜宽喘着气倒在床上，趴着，脸深深地埋进枕头里。金珉奎仍然跪着，他慢慢把装满了精液的避孕套从自己的阴茎上拿下来，很仔细地打了个结，然后甩到墙角的垃圾桶里。毫无技术含量，本身垃圾桶伸个手就能够到。  
  
扔完避孕套再低头的时候夫胜宽已经转过身来了，她侧躺着，身上还汗津津的，那片已经被嚼得发粘的口香糖缠绵在她的齿间，淡金色的头发披散着，有一些扫着接吻的时候被亲肿了的嘴角。夫胜宽说：“给我张餐巾纸。”金珉奎抽了好几张给她，夫胜宽依依不舍地又嚼了几下口香糖，然后把它扯出来塞进餐巾纸里。  
  
“好了，”夫胜宽擦着手说，“哥你先去洗澡吧。”  
  
金珉奎慢吞吞地从她的床上爬下去，最后还是说：“你当心着凉。”  
  
洗澡的时候就听见洗衣机嗡嗡运作的声音，金珉奎擦着头发出来，低头往滚筒里看了一眼，果不其然是夫胜宽那条已经洗得褪了色的床单。他靠着夫胜宽房间的门：“你晚上洗了睡哪里？”  
  
夫胜宽已经坐在床下的桌子前了，电脑开着，白白的光照着她的脸，不知道在忙活些什么。她手边放着一罐开了的啤酒，金珉奎看到，有点受伤地叫起来：“呀！夫胜宽！这个是我准备明天上完夜班回来喝的！”  
  
“活该。”夫胜宽头也不回地说，忙碌地打字，“下次想藏私房酒的时候记得也买我的一份。”  
  
“那还叫私房酒吗？”  
  
“所以说你活该。”  
  
金珉奎走过去：“那你好歹让我喝一口吧。”  
  
夫胜宽心不在焉地答应了两声，又说：“那你先让我喝完最后一口吧，喝完了就都是你的。”  
  
金珉奎等她放下铝罐，伸手去拿的时候夫胜宽哈哈大笑：“被我喝完了，就刚刚。”  
  
金珉奎赌气去睡觉，头发也没擦干。洗衣机和夫胜宽的电脑都开着，他就不能再用电吹风，会导致跳闸。他仰躺在撘出来的行军床上，头顶就是自己的衣架，长衣服的下摆扫着他的鼻尖，痒痒的。他忍住自己打喷嚏的欲望，伸手从床头柜上捞过自己的手机，半夜两点。白天新面试到的打工要求九点到……金珉奎查了下路线，有点绝望地发现自己最好六点半就出门。那现在就得睡觉，他叹了口气，试图让自己沉入睡眠之中，然而刚刚结束的性爱还让他没能完全平静下去，做一次太少了，他觉得自己的精神有点蠢蠢欲动。为了平复这种冲动，他转身敲了敲墙壁。  
  
过了一会儿夫胜宽就出现在他床边：“哦，怎么？”  
  
“你的褪——褪色素在哪里？”  
  
“什么玩意儿”，夫胜宽莫名其妙地说，“说什么胡话？“  
  
“不是，就是你每天晚上睡觉之前吃的。”  
  
“哦，褪黑素。”夫胜宽过了一会儿才反应过来，“你要这个干什么？自杀？”  
  
金珉奎懒得在这种时候和夫胜宽斗嘴：“我睡不着，让我来一点。”  
  
夫胜宽出去翻腾了一阵，拿着个瓶子回来。  
  
“你还没告诉我你今天晚上到底准备怎么睡觉呢。”金珉奎吃下去之后还不忘问夫胜宽。  
  
“跟你又没关系。”夫胜宽把瓶子拿在手里，“白天睡过了，晚上干活，干完活，天亮了就晒床单。”  
  
金珉奎躺在床上：“你今天没——没找到——”  
  
“啊？”夫胜宽有点烦躁地大声问，金珉奎反而噤声了，“哦，是啊，没约到人。好了，你少说话了，睡前排空脑子。”  
  
金珉奎盖上被子，他其实还有点想问夫胜宽为什么每次和他做爱的时候总是不肯正面对着他。这大概不是性癖的问题，毕竟金珉奎撞破的那几次里夫胜宽都是像个树袋熊一样缠在那些男人身上的。  
  
他最终有点闷闷不乐地睡去了。  
  
乘地铁去上班，因为是第一次去的地方险些坐错方向。清晨的地铁还不至于成为一个斗兽场，金珉奎舒服地舒展着自己的四肢，靠着门旁的扶手站着。  
  
快到换乘站的时候突然有人来了电话，金珉奎愣了一下，震动的手机屏幕上写着一个有些陌生的名字。他看了一会儿才反应过来这是练习生时期的朋友，接起来的时候声音也带着点犹豫：“哥？怎么突然联系我……”  
  
“啊，珉奎啊，”对面倒是毫不见外的感觉，亲切地叫着他的名字，让金珉奎反而有种亲切的感觉，“最近还好吗？”  
  
到换乘站了，金珉奎从对面打开的门走出车厢：“嗯……现在正去工作呢。”  
  
“羡慕啊。”哥哥又随意地寒暄了几句，金珉奎知道他打电话来肯定不是为了单纯闲聊，他有点焦躁地等着对方切入正题，抓着自动扶梯扶手的手都微微收紧了。  
  
“珉奎啊，你现在住在哪里啊？”  
  
“哦……就，还是哥推荐给我的那个住址啊，我没有搬过家。”  
  
“那——你现在还和胜宽尼住在一起？”  
  
听到夫胜宽的名字让金珉奎有些反射性地警觉起来，把手机从右手换到了左手：“嗯，对，还是和胜宽住在一起。”  
  
“那或许……胜宽她还在帮人代写论文吗？”  
  
“啊？”金珉奎大脑短路了一下。对方忙不迭地解释：“胜宽尼她中间换过手机了吧，原来的号码已经联系不上了，哥也是没有办法了才会来找珉奎你……”  
  
“哦，这个，原来如此啊。”金珉奎抓回对话语的掌控，“那，那我今天回去的时候帮哥问一下胜宽吧，如果胜宽愿意的话我就让胜宽跟哥联系。”  
  
“多谢了珉奎，改天出来请你吃饭！”  
  
乘上换乘的车的时候这通电话结束了，金珉奎把自己勉强嵌进开始变得拥挤的人群，别扭地拉着头顶的吊环。手机的记录显示上一次和这个哥哥联系已经是快两年半以前的事情，这中间他们甚至没有给对方的ins点过赞。  
  
两年半以前……已经挤到金珉奎没办法拿着手机，他抬起头望着车厢顶，叹了口气。  
  
那就是自己刚刚和夫胜宽搬到一起住的时候。  
  
两年半以前练习生生涯结束，无处可去的时候这个不能算特别亲近的朋友来联系了，说知道一个正在找合租室友的可爱女孩子。原本约好了两个人一起去上门，结果那天金珉奎被临时放了鸽子，只好自己一个人硬着头皮，根据手机的导航找到了那个地址对应的地方。  
  
“哦，是金……金珉奎，对吧？”  
  
房子根本没什么看的必要，小得一眼就能望到头。金珉奎本来很想问“我睡在哪里”，不过不想给第一次见面的女孩子留下什么不好的印象——况且他实在缺乏和女性正常相处的经验，一直找不到好的时机问出来。  
  
“这边的房间是我的，”穿着宽大外套的女孩一副睡不醒的样子，但语气很干练，“你的话么……我会把这里的这些杂物理走，有一张空闲的行军床，就搭在这里的这块地方，头顶的这个架子，我现在挂毛巾的这个，到时候就是你的衣架。床头柜我会匀一个给你，放在……放在床旁边，对，窗下这里，大小应该正好。”  
  
女孩歇了口气，金珉奎被她的节奏带着走，只好哦哦地答应。女孩又说：“我么……我自认还是一个挺好的室友，一些具体的规矩么，我现在也说不出来，可以住进来了再说嘛……”  
  
金珉奎就这样稀里糊涂地和夫胜宽住到了一起，整件事情都带着点被人牵着鼻子走的味道——反正我本来就这样的，他有点自暴自弃地想。他和介绍将夫胜宽介绍给他的哥哥在汉江旁喝啤酒，那个哥哥说：“珉奎啊，之后准备怎么办？”  
  
金珉奎忍不住自己的好奇心：“胜宽她……”  
  
“她没和你说？”杂货店的老板送来新的啤酒，散发着让人舒心的凉气。朋友用力拉开拉环，看着夏日的江面，突然笑了起来：“她倒是和你挺配的。”  
  
“配？”  
  
“珉奎你是大公司出身吧？”  
  
“啊……哥，”金珉奎有点受伤地叫了一声，喝了一大口酒，“不会是来取笑我的吧……”  
  
“没有没有，”朋友笑得更欢了，还拍了拍他肩膀，“胜宽和你差不多，她之前可是高材生。”  
  
“之前？”  
  
“我也只是听说啊，她可是SKY的。”  
  
金珉奎瞪大眼睛：“考上这么好的大学还住在这种地方啊！”  
  
“辍学。”朋友又说了两个字，“具体的我就不知道了。”  
  
“是啊，”夫胜宽倒是承认得很爽快，“我想想……我也辍学了，辍学了快一年多了。”  
  
“你真的是高材生？”  
  
“拜托，我看上去有那么不像吗？”夫胜宽生气地用手边的餐巾纸团扔金珉奎，金珉奎偏头躲过，纸团击中他们两个身后的墙壁，一直蟑螂急匆匆地爬过了裂缝，钻到了墙角的阴影里。  
  
夫胜宽不怎么出门，她的工作就是在电脑前敲敲打打。她的房间有些像大学的宿舍，上面是床，下面是桌子，旁边还有个衣柜。  
  
“毕业季的时候我会帮别人代写论文，其他时候，”她偏头看了眼自己亮着光的屏幕，“官能小说，别这么惊讶嘛，你肯定看过，搞不好你还看过我写的东西呢。”  
  
“怎么就辍学了呢？”金珉奎也好奇过。  
  
“付不起学费了。”夫胜宽一边用勺子搅拌速溶咖啡一边说，声音震天响，“很难理解吗？”  
  
“这个，虽然我没上过大学，”金珉奎在撕吐司袋，心想我连高中都没正经毕业，“但不是有什么助学贷款吗？”  
  
“西八，”不知道夫胜宽又发什么疯，金珉奎听见勺子重重地落进水斗的声音，“西八，高考之前学得人都快死了，文学院，就算毕业了找什么工作去？助学贷款都够还一辈子了。”  
  
金珉奎有点手足无措地看着端着两杯咖啡气势汹汹地走过来的夫胜宽。后者脾气很坏地冲他抬抬下巴：“你呢？”  
  
“什么我呢？”  
  
“你不是练习生吗？”  
  
“这个……练习生淘汰率高不是很正常的事情嘛。”金珉奎试图装聋作哑。夫胜宽坐在椅子上，一只脚踩在椅子边上，邋邋遢遢地吃早饭，一双眼睛斜着看金珉奎，像光像电地把他从头到尾扫了一遍，金珉奎突然像回到了之前月末评价的时候，那种没底还要装有底，被更加聪明的人笑而不语地看着的感觉如出一辙。  
  
“这张脸啊，珉奎哥哥，”夫胜宽突然支起身体，越过桌子看着金珉奎，声音甜得让人起鸡皮疙瘩，“有这张脸在嘛……我看你也不像是因为唱歌唱得好或者跳舞跳得好被选上的，这张脸现在，嗯，还是很帅的。”  
  
“你、你怎么就断定我业务能力——”金珉奎还试图垂死挣扎，夫胜宽仿佛失去兴趣一般地缩了回去。  
  
夫胜宽的确是个很好的室友，那张床位的价格也很合理，用住半地下室的价钱能够住到晒得到太阳的房子，金珉奎已经很满足了。夫胜宽几乎没对他提出过什么要求，就算对金珉奎自己在意的晚上打呼噜的事情也说“无所谓，我不在意这种事情”。“我很少晚上就睡觉。”夫胜宽自己开自己玩笑，“所以哥不用想这么多。”  
  
撞到夫胜宽和她的炮友做爱纯属意外，原本每周三金珉奎都会在披萨店工作到末班车结束才回去，所以夫胜宽也从来没和他说过。然而那天披萨店却突然打电话来，说晚上有人借用场地，所以不用来了，金珉奎由是得以提前回家，他心情轻松地拧开房门的时候手上还提着用来补充库存的啤酒。  
  
“基本每周三都会做嘛。”洗完澡的夫胜宽叼着根棒棒糖，正在喝金珉奎拿回来的啤酒，“拜托，酒也喝不起，烟也抽不起，做爱的自由总要有吧。”  
  
金珉奎欲言又止好几次，最后还是说：“记得戴套。”  
  
夫胜宽恶劣地笑：“我会叫他带来。”  
  
他们约定每周三金珉奎一定要晚上十一点之后回家，一般那时候夫胜宽都“完事了”。夫胜宽做完都会开窗，但楼排列得鳞次栉比，逼窘的小地方通风效率实在堪忧，金珉奎回家的时候通常那味道还没散完。他在其他男人的精液味道里有些微妙地继续自己的生活，夫胜宽坐在自己的床上，穿着宽大的短裤，盘腿坐着，抽烟的时候把烟灰掸到早就冷透的泡面汤里。  
  
会和夫胜宽开始做爱也纯属偶然。披萨店过了段时间就关门大吉了，金珉奎还没来得及找到下一份晚间打工，又不能回家，只好在街上茫然地乱逛。他在前公司的门口徘徊了一会儿，站着抽了根烟。脸熟的练习生从公司里匆忙地出来，到旁边的便利店买东西，金珉奎的视线一路跟着，然而那个孩子并没有看见他。他仰头冲着天空吐了最后一口烟，也是身边的最后一根烟了。  
  
纯属偶然，纯属偶然，好像一切都纯属偶然。从老家来到首尔也是纯属偶然，一开始只是读书读不好也不太想读书的孩子，跟着星探晕晕乎乎地去试镜了。面试通过了才听说这算得上大公司，“只要能出道就是前途无量”。练习和读书一样累，逃练习发呆的时候金珉奎在天台想自己不是不喜欢读书，只是不喜欢累的事情。虽然大家都说活着很累，活着就该受累，可是凭什么呢？既然活着很累，为什么孩子们还是前仆后继地来到世界上？  
  
每次月末评价只是勉强不被开除的程度，练习一年之后公司开始筹划新的男团，高层的人把他叫过去了，那些事情模模糊糊隔着一层毛玻璃。要钱吗？金珉奎说我没有钱，我家没有钱……那别的东西……金珉奎说，我给不了，我要怎么做？最后他被以顶撞高层的理由开除，走的那天私下里关系还行的哥哥弟弟来送他，有人往他手里塞了名片，说去别的公司试试吧，这张脸就值三百万了。他们说珉奎啊，对不起，之后也不太能和你联系……金珉奎理解地、装作洒脱地拍拍欲言又止的他们的肩膀，手里拿着名片走了。不想去了，他没有那么想要做偶像，况且从大公司中因为顶撞高层而被开除意味着什么不言而喻，他被这个世界放逐了。  
  
刚来到首尔的时候他住考试院，金珉奎特意绕到之前住的地方看了看，门禁还是一如既往的宽松，他上到二楼，在自己曾经住过的地方短暂停留了一会儿，漠然的人们进进出出，大家都觉得他不是来找自己的。金珉奎找到了一点点短暂的宁静，他仿佛找到了轻松地活着的办法。人们从他身边走过的神情好像他不存在，也很难说他们眼里存在什么，也许只有那两平方米多一点的房间，和永远亮着的电脑。金珉奎想，很奇妙，是不是？他明明不是来首尔考试的，他不像这些人，考试院对他来说只是一张窄到不能翻身的床，和闷到几乎让人窒息的浑浊的空气。走出考试院的时候他想这里住着的所有人都觉得地狱拷只是他们的中转站，然而实际上他们中的大部分人会终其一生挣扎在连接半地下室和地上的那短短几级台阶上。  
  
他想到离开公司那天看见的蟑螂之前夫胜宽来电话了。他有点奇怪地接起来，夫胜宽直截了当地问他：“你有空吗？”  
  
金珉奎莫名其妙地望着天空：“怎么？”  
  
“回来的时候记得带一盒安全套回来。”  
  
夫胜宽挂电话前补了一句：“哦，如果你没用过的话，我个人的推荐是冈本003。”  
  
那天做完之后夫胜宽汗津津地和金珉奎靠在一起抽烟，她的视线心满意足地飘到那根当时还没那么锈的铁钉上，最上面是她刚刚穿上去的冈本003的包装。金珉奎说：“让我也抽一口。”夫胜宽有点不满地夹紧了烟：“抽你自己的去。”  
  
“我的没了。”金珉奎有点委屈地说，“回来之前抽完了最后一根……”  
  
夫胜宽用眼睛说好吧好吧，调转手指把烟塞进了金珉奎的嘴唇之间，真的只给他抽了一口就抽出来。她眯着眼睛把烟头按在墙上：“你之前不是练习生吗？练习生也能抽烟？”  
  
金珉奎没回答她，夫胜宽轻轻推了推他的肩膀：“做爱呢？真的听我的话买了003？”  
  
“我只是觉得你喜欢就买了。”金珉奎忍不住说，声音有点大，他把这个归咎为没抽到烟的烦躁。  
  
“所以做练习生的时候也做过爱？”  
  
“我们都是人啊。”  
  
夫胜宽突然就变脸了，她一把扒开金珉奎的腿，越过他热气腾腾的身体踩着楼梯下床了。金珉奎莫名其妙地探头下去：“你干吗啊？”  
  
“洗澡！”  
  
夫胜宽没和他提出过要做长期炮友的事，只是偶尔在没人做爱的时候就找金珉奎。金珉奎的固定开销由是多了大约一个月两盒的安全套钱。不过夫胜宽也讲义气，金珉奎的烟由她供应。他们轮流买酒和速溶咖啡，后来夫胜宽不知道从哪里捣鼓来了一个二手的胶囊咖啡机，每天早上有新鲜的咖啡可以喝。  
  
吃晚饭的时候金珉奎注意到夫胜宽的右手小指包着创可贴，他看了好几眼，最后还是问：“手受伤了？”  
  
“啊？”夫胜宽有点慌乱地看了一眼手，把手藏到了背后，“可——可能是用刀的时候划到了，没注意，流血了。”  
  
“哦，”金珉奎狐疑地点点头，“你自己当心点吧。”  
  
他仍然睡不着，想去找夫胜宽要褪黑素的时候却发现夫胜宽的房门关着。她平时除了换衣服从来不关，因为家里唯一的窗户就是金珉奎床边的窗，关着门的话就太闷了。金珉奎试探性地敲了敲门：“胜宽？”  
  
薄薄的门板根本遮不住手忙脚乱的声音，过了一会儿夫胜宽才故作镇定地说：“干吗？”  
  
“褪黑素，我睡不着。”  
  
夫胜宽开了门，嘴里咕哝着好烦好烦从金珉奎身边走出去。金珉奎鬼使神差地探头往夫胜宽的房间里张望了一眼，夫胜宽无疑是藏起了什么，但他一时间也看不出夫胜宽藏起了什么。  
  
“我昨天给你之后放到哪里去了来着？”  
  
“我怎么会知道，知道我也不会问你了。”  
  
夫胜宽愤恨地瞪了他一眼，金珉奎越发莫名其妙了，夫胜宽平时也会跟他拌嘴，不过今天好像尤其暴躁。生理期？他在心里猜测着，好像是说有些女孩子生理期之前情绪的波动比较大。  
  
“烦死了，”她回到房间，过了一会儿从桌子旁边的架子上拿出来一个小盒子，里面装着一小点白色的粉末，“吃这个吧。”  
  
金珉奎警惕地看着她：“这什么？”  
  
“你吃就是了！”  
  
金珉奎坚持不懈地盯着她，夫胜宽终于说：“安眠药的粉末，每次吃都要剪开来很烦我就干脆全碾成粉了！吃不死你的。”  
  
金珉奎听从了夫胜宽的说法“用指尖沾一点吃就差不多了”，把那些白色的微苦的粉末舔了个干净。真的有用吗？他踢踏着回到床上躺下，眼前还是自己那件让人鼻尖发痒的长衣服的下摆。  
  
一种未曾有过的安宁席卷了金珉奎，他如同孩子一般地睡去了。  
  
所以当夫胜宽半拖半拽地把他推到窗台边地时候他才醒过来，有什么东西，火热的，危险的，尖锐的东西冲破了他的梦境，金珉奎睁开眼睛，夫胜宽正在试图把他推出窗口。她的表情很平静，甚至带着一种解脱。  
  
跳啊金珉奎，夫胜宽对他说，跳啊。  
  
他向后仰倒着飞出去的时候仍然没有弄清楚发生了什么，直到他轰然的一声倒在软垫上，那轰的一声好像震开了封锁他感官的一层障壁，刹那间一切都朝他涌来了。女人尖利的求救声，孩子的哭叫声，火，大火烧着楼房的噼里啪啦声。有人把他从垫子上拉开了，金珉奎于是变成仰面躺在地上，人的脚在他身边来来去去，金珉奎看着抬起又落下的鞋底，他想蚂蚁，蚂蚁看到的就是这样的世界吗？巨大的，巨大的黑色的东西压在头顶。  
  
又有人把他扶起来，戴着口罩的人声嘶力竭地问他，先生，先生请问您住在哪里，家里还有人吗？金珉奎说，胜宽，声音太轻，他的声带好像被黏在一起了。胜宽！他猛地抬起头，对着那个窗口嘶声力竭地大喊，胜宽！夫胜宽！  
  
所有人跟着他一起抬起头去，一个跟火焰比起来太灰暗太小的影子出现在窗口，她费力地爬上窗台，金珉奎听到有人倒吸一口冷气小声说窗台现在的温度可不得了啊，夫胜宽摇摇晃晃地半跪半站着，金珉奎大喊，跳啊，夫胜宽，跳啊！  
  
他看不清，但他觉得夫胜宽在跳下来之前看了他一眼。黑烟占据他们中间的空间的时候金珉奎的大脑帮他完成了整个画面，他看见夫胜宽如同鸟一般，从橙红色的火焰中张开双手飞扑而下。风吹来，黑烟散去了，夫胜宽从窗台跌落下来了，她紧紧地蜷缩着，好像抱着什么东西一般，如同在母亲的子宫一般，狼狈地落入了软垫。

  
  
“烟火很漂亮吧。”  
  
金珉奎回过神来，才发现是夫胜宽和他说话。长时间蹲着带来的酸痛也回到了双腿上，他吸了口气，却还是继续蹲着。夫胜宽坐在台阶上面，他蹲着，宛若小狗蹲在主人的腿间。  
  
两根还带着焦糊气味的手指捏着她的下巴把他的脸转向了左边，金珉奎茫然地看金色的，红色的，绿色的烟火，火树银花炸开来，变成优雅的一缕青烟。夫胜宽在抽烟，她有点神经质地玩着右手的打火机，把火苗按出来，再放开手。  
  
“今天是什么节日吗？”  
  
“谁知道，西八，享乐都要找借口的狗世界。”  
  
金珉奎微微抬头，夫胜宽居高临下地看了他一眼，把烟塞到他嘴里。  
  
“就一口。”  
  
“就是烟火才会着火的。”夫胜宽又说，把烟抽出来。  
  
“你怎么知道？”  
  
“我看见了啊，”夫胜宽抖了抖烟灰，“他们在对面废弃公司的大楼放烟火，然后，火星子飞过来，啪。”  
  
西八狗养的。夫胜宽说。但金珉奎听不出怨恨或是愤怒的味道。  
  
“那个，”金珉奎低头看看夫胜宽苍白的膝盖，“可能有点不合时宜……不过谢谢你救了我。”  
  
“嗯。”夫胜宽闷闷地说，“没事。”  
  
过了一会儿她说：“我把电脑和充电器——还有手机带出来了，没了这些就没办法活着。对，还有你的手机。”  
  
“胜宽啊，”金珉奎没忍住还是问出了这个问题，虽然不仅不合时宜还——然而此时此刻和夫胜宽刚死里逃生这个认知让他还有点轻飘飘的，“为什么，你为什么和我做的时候从来不肯看着我……”  
  
夫胜宽的表情很精彩，应该用十连拍记录下来的级别，最后她的神色定格在好笑上：“你是真的不懂？”  
  
金珉奎使劲摇摇头。  
  
“我不好看吧，”夫胜宽有点轻蔑地说，“和你之前睡过的那些女人比起来。”  
  
金珉奎愣住了，一时间不知道该说什么。  
  
“做爱的时候没人表情会好看的。”夫胜宽说，“我不想让你看到，那种表情，你别看。”  
  
说完夫胜宽就转过了头，金珉奎觉得她不需要自己说任何东西，两个人又一起向左看去，那里是他们仍然在安静燃烧的房子，像是一朵最大的烟火。夫胜宽的眼睛里映着跃动的火苗，脸颊还带着灰黑的痕迹。  
  
“有一样东西没来得及拿出来。”夫胜宽突然说，“本来还想回去的——可你叫我跳，所以我就跳下来了。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“给你织的围巾。”夫胜宽轻声说，“那个创可贴，也是因为被勾破了手指。”  
  
高压水柱强有力地冲向了他们的阳台，在刺耳的呲啦声中夫胜宽摸了摸金珉奎的眼角：“你那时候叫得像被人丢下了的小狗。”

**Author's Note:**

> 地狱拷：地下室、屋塔房和考试院各取一个字组成  
> SKY：首尔大学、高丽大学、延世大学


End file.
